The Secrets in Scars
by TheNerdDownTheRoad
Summary: Peter Pan is seriously injured after the bomb explodes at Hangman's tree and is taken to London to be healed. But Pan has his secrets, slowly revealed the longer he stays. Will Pan be able to tell the truth or take a spiral into his own tormented mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Fading**

 _Pain._

That one word erupted throughout my body as layers of rocks, dirt, and wood fell upon my unshielded body. The noise of it filled my ears and left my head ringing as I fell upon the ground, my limbs burning. I was enveloped in darkness as all the lights went out with a loud smashing noise. In a daze, I closed my eyes to block them from the clouds of dust. My head was spinning even with them closed, and I ached terribly.

Just then, I felt a warm substance trickle down my face. I tried to lift my hands to touch it, but found them pinned underneath me. Instead of trying to get loose, I began to pinpoint my injuries. I assumed the substance on my face was blood, due to the strong metallic smell and the fact that my head was pounding. My shoulder throbbed terribly and felt sticky against my tunic, as if something was lodged inside of it. The thing that hurt the most was my chest. Every time I breathed in I could feel my ribs shifting, scraping against each other. I began to breathe slower, trying to keep them from moving around too much.

I was satisfied with my deductions and began to drift off in a futile attempt to get rid of the pain. There was no use getting up, as Hangman's Tree was collapsed directly on top on me. _Only my luck…_

A bomb wrapped in a box that had wrought this destruction. It was one of Hook's tricks to kill me. But I was still alive, thought I wish I were dead. Nothing seemed to have hope. Wendy, John, Michael and the Lost Boys were probably all about to walk the plank, to find their death in the cold waters.

Suddenly, I remembered Tinkerbell. She had been the one to warn me, though I hadn't listened to her. I had fallen for Hook's nasty trick, and it was my fault that I was stuck. There was no point in feeling sorry for myself. I deserved to die, but Tinkerbell didn't.

"Tinkerbell?" I called out. I had to fix my wrong, and make things right with my little pixie. I cracked my eyes open to see if I could find her constant glow. When I didn't I opened them farther until I could clearly see. The clouds of dirt had died down, though it was still foggy and cold.

"Tinkerbell!" I yelled again, my voice cracking. "I need you!" I waited a few moments, but couldn't hear anything. Not a jingle, not a shuffle; nothing. It was dead silent, besides my own ragged breathing. I felt my eyes water, because of the dirt or my own loneliness, I did not know. In hopelessness, I lay my head on the ground and painfully closed my eyes as the pounding in my head worsened.

I was interrupted when a slight tinkle reached my ears. I felt a glowing sensation against my eyes and opened them to see Tinkerbell flying in front of me, covered in dust. I let out a loud breath of relief and smiled. "You came," I croaked, craning my neck.

"Are you alright?" she responded through a series of jingles and pixie dust. I shook my head and despite myself, let out a small, pitiful groan. Tinkerbell sat on my unhurt shoulder and tugged my tunic. "Can you get up?" she asked, brushing her hands on her small dress.

"I'll try, but I need your help Tink," I replied slowly, my throat dry and coated with a thin layer of dust. She nodded and stood by my head as I braced myself. Since my hands were underneath my chest – painfully digging into my ribs – I adjusted them to be flat. Despite the agony shooting up my limbs I pushed upwards, putting all my strength into my arms. I lifted off a few inches then collapsed. I groaned as I landed. It was too difficult, and the weight was too large.

"Try again," Tink said, grabbing on to the back of my collar. This time, she pulled hard as I pushed up. As soon as I was partway off the ground, I inched forwards, pulling my body from underneath the rubble. Once I was free of the burden I let out a deep sigh of relief and fell to the cold ground. Blood rushed down my back and to my legs. It stung, but was a good stinging. A sign I was free at the least.

"We have to save Wendy and the others," I said, gripping a large rock and hauling myself up. Tink nodded and gave me a concerned look, beckoning to my shoulder. I glanced at it and immediately got horrified with the sight.

There was a large, silver spike embedded in my left shoulder. It was thick and had ripped through the skin. The blood was still dribbling from the wound and had stained my tunic a deep crimson red. The skin around the spike was red and puffy and throbbed terribly. I tenderly grabbed the spike in my palm and gave it a slight tug. Pain immediately erupted through my body and I stumbled, releasing the spike. I placed a hand on the rubble and put my weight on it. My breath came heavily and tremours racked through my whole body.

"There's no removing that," I panted.

"Where's it from?" Tink asked, sitting on my good shoulder. I shrugged and began to slowly walk forward, trying to push through the pain.

"Let's go find Wendy,"

 **LINE BREAK  
Peter **

I was flying now, which was much easier than walking. After exiting the remains of Hangman's Tree, Tink had directed me to Hook. We had begun to fly off immediately. I only thought of Wendy and saving her.

As the ship came into view, I noticed that the plank was extended. I cursed under my breath and tried to fly faster, my whole body protesting. I let out a small gasp of surprise when I saw Wendy on the plank. Her hands were tied behind her to prevent her from swimming as soon as she hit the water. She had her chin up, her strength and bravery showing in every way possible.

I lowered myself closer to the water until I was almost in it. My reflection in the crystal water looked horrible, nothing similar to my familiar features. My face was coated with dirt, my left cheek stained with blood. My red hair was a more deep red and was wet.

When I glanced up again, Wendy was stepping off the plank. I moved as fast as I could just as she dropped. The instant before she hit the water I caught her, my body dropping like with the weight. I grunted and stood on a ledge on the Jolly Roger, setting Wendy next to me. I reached into my sheath and pulled out my dagger, slicing the ropes that surrounded her wrists.

"Oh Peter!" she whispered, rubbing her nose against mine. I let out a silent chuckle and squeezed her hand.

"Did they hurt you?" I asked in a hushed tone, wrapping a hand around my sore ribs. Wendy shook her head and quickly looked me over, her eyes sweeping over my broken body. She let out a small gasp and her eyes widened as they reached my shoulder.

"Are you alright Peter?" she asked, tenderly touching my bloody shoulder and narrowly missing the spike. I hissed and shrunk back. I didn't want to scare her and nodded even though I felt lightheaded.

 _Probably from the blood loss,_ I thought to myself, once again wrapping an arm across my chest. A splash sounded next to us. Hook had angrily thrown a member of his crew overboard, realizing that there was no splash from Wendy. We could hear their raging cries from above.

Tinkerbell tugged gently on my tunic and pointed upward. I agreed, picked Wendy up, and then lifted myself into the air. I flew to the mast and gently set Wendy down. I let out a sigh when the weight was gone. Wendy was small, but I was weak and bleeding to my death.

I landed on the mast and firmly set myself, standing up as straight as I could. Hook would not see me hurt.

"This time you've gone too far Hook!" I yelled, pulling my dagger from its sheath. I heard cheerful cries from below as they saw both Wendy and me alive. Hook was surprised at first, but a cruel grin began to prick his lips. I could hear Mr. Smee saying I was a ghost, which could be true. I felt like one. My mind was in a different place than my body. The injuries I had sustained were taking their toll on me.

"Say your prayers Hook!" I said, flying downwards. Hook pulled out his sword and we began to fight. His sword clashed against my small dagger and I began to taunt him. We wrapped around the mast in the center of the boat and I ducked as his hook came flying towards me. I grinned when I realized it had lodged itself into the thick wood.

I flew over to the boys and cut their ropes. They cheered happily and began to retrieve their weapons, ready to fight. John stepped forward and sighed when he noticed my bloody shoulder and my short breaths.

"What can I do Peter?" he asked, placing a hand to his forehead.

"Do all you can to hold the other pirates off," I replied, glancing around myself. "And don't worry about me, I'll be fine." In order to convince him I smiled. John smiled back and ran to the Lost Boys, giving them orders. As the boys ran up to the lookout Hook told his pirates to follow them. I said a silent prayer and threw myself back into combat.

Hook had gotten himself free by hacking at the mast with his sword and had fallen back to the plank. He almost fell over into the waiting jaws of the crocodile (that had suddenly appeared) but regained himself as I flew towards him. Our swords met again with a loud clash that rang through my pounding head. I teasingly cut off the feather of his hat and shaved it, humiliating the proud Captain.

By this point I began to lose consciousness, my vision blackening. For a moment I almost gave in, but resisted it and pinched myself. _Don't fall asleep,_ I thought, glancing to the boys and Wendy who were in the lookout. I smiled to myself as they shot the pirates down.

I was met by Hook and we began to fight again. Neither of us had the upper hand. Hook was getting angrier and his swipes closer to my body. "Get a cut boy?" He asked when he noticed my shoulder and the way I was hunched over.

"What's it to you?" I asked, parrying his sword.

"I'm just happy that I can finally see your blood," Hook replied, grinning wickedly. "Now all I need is it staining my sword," I laughed a little and then Tink approached, pointing to a woven ladder. I nodded and flew to it, pressing myself against the thick rope. My shoulder burned fiercely as the spike was embedded farther, nearly scraping the bone, but I kept pushing. Once I was far enough back I released myself and hurtled towards Hook. I hit him square in the chest with my feet and he was sent backwards, a canon falling upon his head.

I flew upon the mast and grounded myself firmly as Hook got up and began to climb.

"Fly, you coward!" he cried, pulling himself farther up. "You wouldn't dare to fight me man to man!"

"Nobody calls Pan a coward and lives," I responded, my voice eerily echoing. "I'll fight you man to man, with one hand behind my back," I immediately regretted this but kept a straight face despite my pain.

"You won't fly?" He inquired, meeting my sword. I heard Wendy yelling at me, trying to convince me that it was a trick. I ignored her and pushed against my dagger.

"I give my word," I responded bravely. Hook laughed and pushed me off the mast. I knew I couldn't fly so I grabbed at the mast, my fingers digging into the wood. I let out a small groan as my shoulder was extended and the spike pushed. Hook took the advantage and began to step on my fingers. I began to fight back and swung myself back up. I grabbed a rope that Hook had cut and went swinging onto the opposite end, almost falling off.

I dodged more of Hook's swings and then began to use my own dagger. In a flash my dagger was flying through the air. Hook caught it with ease and began to approach me.

"Fly Peter! Fly!" Wendy called, tapping her hands against the lookouts barrier.

'No," I said. "I gave my word," I was now pushed against the mast, clutching the wood with my arms. I let out a small whimper of pain. My breathing became more labored as Hook pointed his sword at my exposed chest. At the last moment I jumped up and pulled the flag of the ship over his body, tying a knot in the front. I grabbed his sword and pointed it to his covered head.

"You're mine!" I said triumphantly as I pushed through the pain. I could hear Wendy and the others cheering me from below. I glanced down and Wendy skimmed her eyes over me. When she finished, she placed her hands on her hips. There was a look of worry and _care_ inscribed upon her lips and blue eyes.

"You wouldn't do old Hookie, would you?" Hook begged as I turned back to him. He had poked his head through the top of the flag and had his hand and hook clasped together. "I'll do anything you ask!"

I could feel my facial expressions relax and I put the sword down. My whole body felt light and woozy, and I just wanted this to be over. Killing Hook would just exhaust me more. Besides, I would have no one to fight with. I had already taken his hand before. He didn't deserve death. No one did.

"Alright," I said slowly. "You just have to say you're a codfish,"

Hook gulped and lowered his eyes. "I'm a codfish," he said quietly. I frowned and stared at his curly head of black hair.

"Louder," I said, lifting the sword. My arm was shaking and I knew I couldn't last much longer.

Hook swallowed again and raised his head to the sky. "I'm a codfish!" He yelled. I could hear laughing from below. I wanted to join in but was losing consciousness quickly. I lifted myself slightly off the mast so I wouldn't have to stand on my own.

As soon as I averted my gaze from Hook he lunged at me, his hook gliding through the air. I flew up as fast as I could, but he nicked the side of my arm. I hissed and held it, noticing how slippery the blood made my skin. Hook lost traction and went hurtling into the sea with a loud splash. At least he was practising what he preached.

Once I knew he wouldn't approach my again I lowered myself to the deck, collapsing as soon as my feet touched the wood. I could hear cheering near me as the boys walked down from their lookout. The cheering grew silent and I closed my eyes. The darkness slowly began to surround me, wrapping its tendrils around my broken body.

I felt someone touching my cheek as the cheers died down. Someone was saying something, but I couldn't focus on their words that came out as a series of mumbles. The hand moved up to my shoulder and touched the spike. The pain was still in my mind, shooting down my spine and numbing me. I could feel my back arching as I let out a scream of pure terror. I heard more talking as the darkness thickened, and the jingle of fairy wings.

"Tink…" I mumbled as everything went black.

 **Hello people! This is the first chapter of my Peter Pan fanfiction! Funny how this came to me in a dream...  
Please R&R, the appreciation really encourages me to write. For now, updates will be slow until my exams are over. I'll have a bit of time between holidays to work on this and update. Also, I'm welcome to any constructive criticism you have! And ideas too... those always come short!  
Love you 3 3  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: SOS**

The darkness was more welcoming that I expected. It rocked me back in forth like the waves on Neverland's shores. I remember the Lost Boys and me running to the beach and happily splashing through the water. Tink would sit on a rock and sleep, allowing the sun to be absorbed by her pixie dust. One time she sat for too long and burnt herself. Her usual yellow air had turned a red colour.

I sighed in the darkness, allowing the warm colours to swim behind my closed eyelids. I felt alone and safer than I ever had. There was no Hook, no storms, no hate, and no death.

 **LINE BREAK  
Wendy**

I let out a breath as Slightly and Cubby picked Peter Pan up. Cubby was holding Peter's feet while Slightly had his arms, his head resting on the furry shoulder. "Be careful," I said as I followed them into Hook's cabin.

The cabin was roomy and light, with large windows that allowed you to look out to the sea. In the center of the room was a big bed with red covers and matching pillows. A table covered in maps was in the corner and a basin was on the opposite wall.

As the Boys set Peter on the bed I walked to the basin and opened the cabinet underneath it. Inside was a bunch of white towels that were neatly folded. I suppressed a smile as I pulled some out. They were soft beneath my dirty fingers and made me want to take a nice hot bath.

"Wendy," someone said with a tap to my shoulder. I turned around to see Michael there, clutching his teddy bear with one hand.

"Yes Michael?" I asked, wetting a towel with water from the basin.

"What are we going to do with Peter?" he asked, glancing at the motionless figure on the bed. I let out a sigh of frustration and I set the towel down, wiping my hands on my nightdress.

"I don't know," I replied slowly, touching his shoulder. Michael nodded and averted his eyes to the ground. He seemed calm about the whole situation, though I know Peter's condition haunted him like a ghost.

John came up behind Michael, the black top hat still perched on his head. "I have an idea," he said. He seemed excited, his eyes alight and heart aglow.

I nodded in sign for him to continue. "How about we take Peter to London?" he said with a little jump. A smile stretched across my face and I hugged John.

"That's wonderful!" I exclaimed. "Now we just have to figure out how,"

 **LINE BREAK  
Peter**

The darkness began to fade out, though I tried to grasp at it. I strived for it – it was the only thing that gave me comfort. I knew I was awake, and began to feel tremendous pain instead of the warm arms that were slowly letting go of me. I tried to call out but no sound came to my throat. No matter how much I fought against the dark I could not reach it. I stopped trying and let my body relax as I began to come close to a light that I had not noticed before.

The light was strange after all the darkness. It flooded my eyes as it came closer and closer. I squinted in a vain attempt to dim it. Suddenly, my whole body was enveloped in the light. I could see my closed eyelids, the colours now gone.

I could feel something soft and warm beneath me. I was lying on my side, probably to keep the spike from impaling me further. My head was slightly elevated on something of similar texture. Then I was aware of the pain. It washed through my body in large waves beginning at my head, travelling down my spine and legs, then ending at my toes. My shoulder throbbed, my ribs ached, and my head felt heavy at the same time as empty.

The next thing I felt was a wet cloth on my face. It was moving in gentle stokes over the bloodied side of my face. I winched as the cloth brushed over the source of the blood, a small yet deep cut.

"I'm sorry," someone whispered. I recognized the voice as female. It was obviously Wendy, seeing as Tink only communicated in jingles.

Once the cloths presence had left, I slowly cracked my eyes open. They were flooded with a glorious light, and I squinted as my eyes adjusted. Wendy was sitting next to me, her face in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking slightly and I could tell she was crying.

"Wendy?" I croaked. My voice sounded dry just as my throat was. I was craving water.

Her head quickly lifted out of her hands and she looked at me. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks flushed. She reached out and placed a hand on my cheek, stroking it gently. "Are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded despite my obvious pain and closed my eyes. "What are we going to do?" I asked, licking my lips. Wendy sighed and shook he head, removing her hand from my wet cheek.

"We are going to London, to Mother and Father. They can heal you," she replied. My eyes widened and I began to sweat nervously. Placed my hands beside me and began to push up. I wanted to get off the ship, and go to Neverland. I didn't want to go to London – I would grow up there. As I began to rise up my body spiked in pain and I collapsed with a cry.

My vision was clouded with black spots and I felt hands of my side, trying to keep me down. I fought against the hands – my mind made them seem like enemies. They were enemies who were trying to make me grow up and leave my wonderful life. Leave the safety of the island and return to the terror in the real world. They were trying to return me to my parents.

I began to become exhausted and my arms and legs with limp and heavy. I gave up and the hands left me, though I still couldn't see. I wondered briefly if my eyes were closed before falling back into the black abyss.

 **LINE BREAK  
Wendy**

I watched as Peter began to calm down. His breathing was irregular and jagged, the bed now soaked in his crimson blood. The room smelt horrible, like death. I nodded at the Twins who were standing at the end of the bed. "Watch him for me," I said.

"Yes Mother!" they echoed, nodding their heads. I smiled and left the cabin, taking a deep breath of fresh air. The wind felt wonderful against my clammy skin. The boys were all over the deck. They were taking orders from John and looking over the edge. In curiosity I looked over as well. The whole ship was floating in the sky, completely enveloped in gold pixie dust.

I touched the railing and walked away from the edge towards Slightly, who was John's first mate. "Are we almost there?" I asked, standing next to them. Slightly nodded and pointed forwards. I peered into the thick clouds to see Big Ben standing proud and tall. It seemed to be a glowing token of home. As we flew past it I reached out, my fingers nearly skimming the tower itself.

"Now for home," I said, patting John's shoulder. He nodded and called the boys over to slowly lower the anchor. I knew it would have to land on the roof, as there was no other place for it to go. The ship would simply float in the sky until Slightly took it back to Neverland with Tink. The plan was that Tink would allow Slightly joining us once the ship was back.

"We're here!" Michael suddenly yelled. I smiled as I saw my house come into view. The lights were on and I could see shadows running near the windows. It was Mother and Father of course, worrying about us. John continued to give commands and soon we were level with the window of the nursery.

Slightly, Cubby and I went to the cabin. Peter was still unconscious, but was now sweating and shivering. When I touched my hand to his forehead it was hot. Slightly and Cubby quickly came over and picked Peter up, being gentle. They cared for him. That much I could tell. Slightly looked at Peters face and sighed, brushing a piece of auburn hair from his forehead while holding Peter with one hand.

"Let's go," Cubby said. I nodded and followed them out of the room. John had positioned the ship so that the plank was the facing the window. This made it easier for us to get across. Slightly and Cubby walked across and into the open window with ease, and I diligently followed them. The last time I walked the plank I almost died, yet was saved by someone already dead.

I pushed the curtains past my face as I entered. My parents were not in the room so I beckoned for Slightly and Cubby to placed Peter on the bed. They did so, keeping him on his side to avoid agitating the spike still embedded in his shoulder. I didn't want to remove it, knowing he would probably bleed to death.

Just then John and Michael entered with the rest of the Lost Boys. Slightly and Cubby nodded to them, and Slightly left, walking out of the window and to the ship where Tinkerbell was waiting. As they left my parents walked in. My father came in first, his suit and hair in a mess. His eyes grew wide in shock as he turned on the lamp. Mother came in after him, her appearance and reaction the same.

"What…?" Father said, sitting down into a chair. Mother placed a hand on his shoulder before running to embrace us. The Lost Boys stood behind, a little uncomfortable.

"You're home!" she said, squeezing us tightly. Happiness and hope rushed through my body before I was filled with gloom. I pulled away and looked at the floor. The Lost Boys were staring in curiosity, their eyes boring into my back. Pleading. Begging.

"What's wrong Wendy?" she asked, taking my hands. I looked up and pointed to Peter, who was now twisting and groaning. He was stuck in a nightmare, haunted by things of his long past. Mother gasped and rushed to his side, Father joining her. She looked him over and turned to Father, touching his arm.

"Call Doctor Smith," she said, pinning a few stray hairs back. Father nodded and ran out of the room as Mother grabbed a pile of towels, a pair of scissors, and a bowl of water meant for washing. She used the scissors first, cutting Peter's tunic in half. With my help, she slowly peeled the bloody shirt, wedging it off the sharp spike.

The skin around the spike was inflamed, puffy, and a bright red. His skin was pale in contrast to the large amounts of blood on his back, neck, and legs. Mother gave the shirt to one of the twins who were standing next to her without a thought. She didn't even seem bothered by the Boys. They were just another helper for her.

I averted my gaze downward to his bare back. It was coated in scars, large and small. Some were newer while others were faded. They were the battle scars of a young warrior. The scars kept continuing downwards, where they disappeared in his pants. I shuddered and wondered where they came from.

Mother soaked a towel in water and ran it along his back, completely ignoring the scars. It's was as if she had seen them before. The white of the towel soon turned a sickly pink colour just as the water did. Peter had calmed down, though he was still as white as a ghost. His back was now clean and his shoulder had stopped bleeding.

"Oh Peter," Mother sighed, touching his cheek with her thumb. I looked up from my work in surprise as Mother began to probe his painted chest.

"You know him?" I asked, placing the towel in the laundry bin.

"Of course I do," she replied, wiping her forehead with her wrist. "Where do you think I got all those stories from? And I wasn't going to get the hospital for Peter. He would hate that." I nodded with a smile as Father entered the room, followed with our family doctor.

He quickly opened up his medical bag and pulled out his supplies, setting them on a tray. I moved away with Mother as she pulled me to the side. In the background, the doctor went up to Peter and began to examine him. I heard a few sighs and his face looked shocked.

"Wendy," Mother said. "Take the Lost Boys somewhere else. The doctor doesn't need to ask why they are here," I nodded and she smiled, and then approached the doctor. Once she was gone I turned to the scraggly boys in front of me. They were all worried about Peter, and felt threatened by the unfamiliar adult.

"Now Boys," I said, looking directly at each of them. "My Mother needs to be alone with the doctor. If the doctor has distractions he won't be able to help Peter." They all nodded in reply but didn't say anything. They were silent, unmoving, unfeeling. Not one of them said a word as I led them to the living room, where they all sat on the floor. I felt bad for them. Peter was their father in a certain sense, and having him on the brink of death… it was unimaginable.

John and Michael joined them, trying to start a conversation. I smiled at their attempt, but it was no use. The boys refused to speak, at least until Peter was healed. John looked at me and shrugged. He seemed optimistic, as he usually was. If only his optimism would spark the others hope.

 **And the second chapter is complete! The response on the first chapter was amazing! Thank you all for your support! It means a lot to me! The next few updates may be slow, considering I do have summer holidays and camping to do. If you have any constructive criticism or ideas, please tell me! I'm always working towards improving my writing and make it more interesting. Please R & R! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: SOS**

The darkness was more welcoming that I expected. It rocked me back in forth like the waves on Neverland's shores. I remember the Lost Boys and me running to the beach and happily splashing through the water. Tink would sit on a rock and sleep, allowing the sun to be absorbed by her pixie dust. One time she sat for too long and burnt herself. Her usual yellow air had turned a red colour.

I sighed in the darkness, allowing the warm colours to swim behind my closed eyelids. I felt alone and safer than I ever had. There was no Hook, no storms, no hate, and no death.

 **LINE BREAK  
Wendy**

I let out a breath as Slightly and Cubby picked Peter Pan up. Cubby was holding Peter's feet while Slightly had his arms, his head resting on the furry shoulder. "Be careful," I said as I followed them into Hook's cabin.

The cabin was roomy and light, with large windows that allowed you to look out to the sea. In the center of the room was a big bed with red covers and matching pillows. A table covered in maps was in the corner and a basin was on the opposite wall.

As the Boys set Peter on the bed I walked to the basin and opened the cabinet underneath it. Inside was a bunch of white towels that were neatly folded. I suppressed a smile as I pulled some out. They were soft beneath my dirty fingers and made me want to take a nice hot bath.

"Wendy," someone said with a tap to my shoulder. I turned around to see Michael there, clutching his teddy bear with one hand.

"Yes Michael?" I asked, wetting a towel with water from the basin.

"What are we going to do with Peter?" he asked, glancing at the motionless figure on the bed. I let out a sigh of frustration and I set the towel down, wiping my hands on my nightdress.

"I don't know," I replied slowly, touching his shoulder. Michael nodded and averted his eyes to the ground. He seemed calm about the whole situation, though I know Peter's condition haunted him like a ghost.

John came up behind Michael, the black top hat still perched on his head. "I have an idea," he said. He seemed excited, his eyes alight and heart aglow.

I nodded in sign for him to continue. "How about we take Peter to London?" he said with a little jump. A smile stretched across my face and I hugged John.

"That's wonderful!" I exclaimed. "Now we just have to figure out how,"

 **LINE BREAK  
Peter**

The darkness began to fade out, though I tried to grasp at it. I strived for it – it was the only thing that gave me comfort. I knew I was awake, and began to feel tremendous pain instead of the warm arms that were slowly letting go of me. I tried to call out but no sound came to my throat. No matter how much I fought against the dark I could not reach it. I stopped trying and let my body relax as I began to come close to a light that I had not noticed before.

The light was strange after all the darkness. It flooded my eyes as it came closer and closer. I squinted in a vain attempt to dim it. Suddenly, my whole body was enveloped in the light. I could see my closed eyelids, the colours now gone.

I could feel something soft and warm beneath me. I was lying on my side, probably to keep the spike from impaling me further. My head was slightly elevated on something of similar texture. Then I was aware of the pain. It washed through my body in large waves beginning at my head, travelling down my spine and legs, then ending at my toes. My shoulder throbbed, my ribs ached, and my head felt heavy at the same time as empty.

The next thing I felt was a wet cloth on my face. It was moving in gentle stokes over the bloodied side of my face. I winched as the cloth brushed over the source of the blood, a small yet deep cut.

"I'm sorry," someone whispered. I recognized the voice as female. It was obviously Wendy, seeing as Tink only communicated in jingles.

Once the cloths presence had left, I slowly cracked my eyes open. They were flooded with a glorious light, and I squinted as my eyes adjusted. Wendy was sitting next to me, her face in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking slightly and I could tell she was crying.

"Wendy?" I croaked. My voice sounded dry just as my throat was. I was craving water.

Her head quickly lifted out of her hands and she looked at me. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks flushed. She reached out and placed a hand on my cheek, stroking it gently. "Are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded despite my obvious pain and closed my eyes. "What are we going to do?" I asked, licking my lips. Wendy sighed and shook he head, removing her hand from my wet cheek.

"We are going to London, to Mother and Father. They can heal you," she replied. My eyes widened and I began to sweat nervously. Placed my hands beside me and began to push up. I wanted to get off the ship, and go to Neverland. I didn't want to go to London – I would grow up there. As I began to rise up my body spiked in pain and I collapsed with a cry.

My vision was clouded with black spots and I felt hands of my side, trying to keep me down. I fought against the hands – my mind made them seem like enemies. They were enemies who were trying to make me grow up and leave my wonderful life. Leave the safety of the island and return to the terror in the real world. They were trying to return me to my parents.

I began to become exhausted and my arms and legs with limp and heavy. I gave up and the hands left me, though I still couldn't see. I wondered briefly if my eyes were closed before falling back into the black abyss.

 **LINE BREAK  
Wendy**

I watched as Peter began to calm down. His breathing was irregular and jagged, the bed now soaked in his crimson blood. The room smelt horrible, like death. I nodded at the Twins who were standing at the end of the bed. "Watch him for me," I said.

"Yes Mother!" they echoed, nodding their heads. I smiled and left the cabin, taking a deep breath of fresh air. The wind felt wonderful against my clammy skin. The boys were all over the deck. They were taking orders from John and looking over the edge. In curiosity I looked over as well. The whole ship was floating in the sky, completely enveloped in gold pixie dust.

I touched the railing and walked away from the edge towards Slightly, who was John's first mate. "Are we almost there?" I asked, standing next to them. Slightly nodded and pointed forwards. I peered into the thick clouds to see Big Ben standing proud and tall. It seemed to be a glowing token of home. As we flew past it I reached out, my fingers nearly skimming the tower itself.

"Now for home," I said, patting John's shoulder. He nodded and called the boys over to slowly lower the anchor. I knew it would have to land on the roof, as there was no other place for it to go. The ship would simply float in the sky until Slightly took it back to Neverland with Tink. The plan was that Tink would allow Slightly joining us once the ship was back.

"We're here!" Michael suddenly yelled. I smiled as I saw my house come into view. The lights were on and I could see shadows running near the windows. It was Mother and Father of course, worrying about us. John continued to give commands and soon we were level with the window of the nursery.

Slightly, Cubby and I went to the cabin. Peter was still unconscious, but was now sweating and shivering. When I touched my hand to his forehead it was hot. Slightly and Cubby quickly came over and picked Peter up, being gentle. They cared for him. That much I could tell. Slightly looked at Peters face and sighed, brushing a piece of auburn hair from his forehead while holding Peter with one hand.

"Let's go," Cubby said. I nodded and followed them out of the room. John had positioned the ship so that the plank was the facing the window. This made it easier for us to get across. Slightly and Cubby walked across and into the open window with ease, and I diligently followed them. The last time I walked the plank I almost died, yet was saved by someone already dead.

I pushed the curtains past my face as I entered. My parents were not in the room so I beckoned for Slightly and Cubby to placed Peter on the bed. They did so, keeping him on his side to avoid agitating the spike still embedded in his shoulder. I didn't want to remove it, knowing he would probably bleed to death.

Just then John and Michael entered with the rest of the Lost Boys. Slightly and Cubby nodded to them, and Slightly left, walking out of the window and to the ship where Tinkerbell was waiting. As they left my parents walked in. My father came in first, his suit and hair in a mess. His eyes grew wide in shock as he turned on the lamp. Mother came in after him, her appearance and reaction the same.

"What…?" Father said, sitting down into a chair. Mother placed a hand on his shoulder before running to embrace us. The Lost Boys stood behind, a little uncomfortable.

"You're home!" she said, squeezing us tightly. Happiness and hope rushed through my body before I was filled with gloom. I pulled away and looked at the floor. The Lost Boys were staring in curiosity, their eyes boring into my back. Pleading. Begging.

"What's wrong Wendy?" she asked, taking my hands. I looked up and pointed to Peter, who was now twisting and groaning. He was stuck in a nightmare, haunted by things of his long past. Mother gasped and rushed to his side, Father joining her. She looked him over and turned to Father, touching his arm.

"Call Doctor Smith," she said, pinning a few stray hairs back. Father nodded and ran out of the room as Mother grabbed a pile of towels, a pair of scissors, and a bowl of water meant for washing. She used the scissors first, cutting Peter's tunic in half. With my help, she slowly peeled the bloody shirt, wedging it off the sharp spike.

The skin around the spike was inflamed, puffy, and a bright red. His skin was pale in contrast to the large amounts of blood on his back, neck, and legs. Mother gave the shirt to one of the twins who were standing next to her without a thought. She didn't even seem bothered by the Boys. They were just another helper for her.

I averted my gaze downward to his bare back. It was coated in scars, large and small. Some were newer while others were faded. They were the battle scars of a young warrior. The scars kept continuing downwards, where they disappeared in his pants. I shuddered and wondered where they came from.

Mother soaked a towel in water and ran it along his back, completely ignoring the scars. It's was as if she had seen them before. The white of the towel soon turned a sickly pink colour just as the water did. Peter had calmed down, though he was still as white as a ghost. His back was now clean and his shoulder had stopped bleeding.

"Oh Peter," Mother sighed, touching his cheek with her thumb. I looked up from my work in surprise as Mother began to probe his painted chest.

"You know him?" I asked, placing the towel in the laundry bin.

"Of course I do," she replied, wiping her forehead with her wrist. "Where do you think I got all those stories from? And I wasn't going to get the hospital for Peter. He would hate that." I nodded with a smile as Father entered the room, followed with our family doctor.

He quickly opened up his medical bag and pulled out his supplies, setting them on a tray. I moved away with Mother as she pulled me to the side. In the background, the doctor went up to Peter and began to examine him. I heard a few sighs and his face looked shocked.

"Wendy," Mother said. "Take the Lost Boys somewhere else. The doctor doesn't need to ask why they are here," I nodded and she smiled, and then approached the doctor. Once she was gone I turned to the scraggly boys in front of me. They were all worried about Peter, and felt threatened by the unfamiliar adult.

"Now Boys," I said, looking directly at each of them. "My Mother needs to be alone with the doctor. If the doctor has distractions he won't be able to help Peter." They all nodded in reply but didn't say anything. They were silent, unmoving, unfeeling. Not one of them said a word as I led them to the living room, where they all sat on the floor. I felt bad for them. Peter was their father in a certain sense, and having him on the brink of death… it was unimaginable.

John and Michael joined them, trying to start a conversation. I smiled at their attempt, but it was no use. The boys refused to speak, at least until Peter was healed. John looked at me and shrugged. He seemed optimistic, as he usually was. If only his optimism would spark the others hope.

 **And the second chapter is complete! The response on the first chapter was amazing! Thank you all for your support! It means a lot to me! The next few updates may be slow, considering I do have summer holidays and camping to do. If you have any constructive criticism or ideas, please tell me! I'm always working towards improving my writing and make it more interesting. Please R & R! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Confession**

 **Peter**

Wendy left the room a few moments after asking me where the spike came from, and I still felt uncomfortable. The hair on my back, arms, and neck stood on end. I could feel the nerves bubbling inside of me as I realized something. The thought had come to mind previously, and now I got the full toll of it.

 _My scars._

Each and every one of them lacing my back, running down to my thighs, constantly reminding me of humiliation and pain. I reached my hand to my back and ran my fingers through the bandages. The lumps of the raised skin felt familiar, yet intruding upon the rest of my clear body. I knew that Mary would be asking me where I got them; though I'm sure she had a vague idea. In fact, she had been with me a few weeks after the marks scabbed over and gave me horrifying white lines – even whiter than my pale skin. Only once had she seen them before; when I was taking my shirt off to wash in the stream. She had come upon me, and, seeing the scars, turned away.

I had always wondered why she never asked about them. She could've been scared of an outburst – I was a child of course. A child, yet hundreds of years old. A curse, a blessing; always was causing pain. I grew aware of a slight ache in my head, directly behind my eyes. I lay back against the soft pillows, savouring the faint smell of Wendy.

My eyes slowly closed and I fell into a fitful sleep.

 **LINE BREAK  
Wendy**

The boys seemed happier that Peter was feeling better. Their faces had brightened, their eyes sparked up like fireworks. Immediately they wished to see him, and I had to push them off. They were disappointed, but at least in higher spirits. Slightly – for one – after returning seemed overjoyed with Peter's gradual recover. He was excited about rebuilding Hangman's tree larger than before, and making it luxurious for Peter to live in.

I was now sitting on the couch, pondering this as Slightly walked up to me. He had a grimace on his face, seemingly out of place amongst the smiles. "Can I speak with you Mother?" He asked, pointing at the space of fabric next to me.

I nodded and he sat down, shifting in his red fox suit. He glanced around warily, yet the only person who seemed to notice our meetup was Nibs. He shrugged and hopped over to the Twins who were playing tug of war.

"What do you need?"

"It's about Peter," Slightly explained. "He can't stay here long," I raised my eyebrows sharply and inhaled.

"Why not?" I wanted Peter to stay, so see how our world functions. I knew that the Lost Boys missed home, but surely they wanted to see London. They couldn't just leave at the snap of their fingers.

"He's different from us Wendy," His voice was raised slightly, as if he was agitated with me.

"How?" I asked. As far as I was concerned, Peter was just a boy.

"You know he's immortal in Neverland. He ain't going to grow up there. He stays the same age, and likes it. But here, you see, he'll age. Really quickly. He has three hundred years under his worn belt, and those years can catch up with him quickly. He'll die without Neverland. I can't let that happen. He _is_ Neverland."

The realization of Peter dying hit me hard. I gave a slight gasp in surprise. I had seen Peter close to death once before, and I didn't want it to happen again. Or become real.

 **LINE BREAK  
Mary Darling **

Peter was asleep when I checked on him. He had a slight layer of sweat and was shaking softly in Wendy's bed. In worry I sat next to him and laid a hand on his quivering forehead. It was hot to the touch and I drew back slightly.

 _Infection?_ I thought to myself. I checked the bandages on his chest, noticing that none of the small cuts were infected. His head wound was healing faster than I expected. I turned to his shoulder, but found it the same as the others.

In concern I placed a cloth in cold water. "Wendy!" I called, sticking my head out of the half open door. A few moments later Wendy had rushed into the room, took one look at Peter, and began to douse him in the cold water. She wiped the sweat from his brow, neck, and arms and quickly as she could.

I continued to wet cloths until Peter had stopped shivering and lay still in the bed. His eyes slowly cracked open, alert and not feverish. That was strange, seeing as his temperature was still running. "Are you alright Peter?" I asked, touching his cheek. He nodded slowly, and his eyes widened. He had realized something.

"I feel hot, but I'm cold," he said, gripping the sheets between his white knuckles. "Not good,"

There was silence for a few moments as Wendy ran her fingers through Peter's slightly wet hair. She avoided the stiches on his head carefully, not wanting to hurt Peter. He didn't seem to notice her hands but stared straight ahead at the window. It was open slightly, allowing a slight breeze to waft through the room.

"I need to get home," he said. He immediately pushed himself out of the bed, his legs and arms becoming surprisingly strong. Wendy and I sprung to action as he swayed back and forth, despite his strength. Wendy wrapped her arms around his waist as we slowly lowered him back onto the bed. Peter fought back, words spilling out of his mouth in a wave of panic. "Need… home… die… Neverland…"

Wendy sat next to him and took his shaking hands in hers. "It's alright Peter," she said slowly. "We will get you home," Peter took this willingly and began to calm down. His eyes drifted shut, physically exhausted from his sudden outburst.

"Do you know what that was about, Wendy?" I asked. She nodded, still holding Peter's hand in hers.

"He's old Mother," she said. She let go of Peter's hand and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"How do you mean?"

Wendy sighed and walked to the window. The gentle breeze ruffled her hair as I stepped next to her. "Mother, he's stuck in the body of a teenager. He's over three hundred years old, and if he stays away from Neverland, he'll die."

I pulled back in shock. Pan never told me that without Neverland's magic he would die. I just assumed he would always stay young and never age.

"If that's the case, we have to get him healed as quickly as we can,"

 **LINE BREAK  
Slightly**

The house was quiet as everyone slept. Besides me, the other Boys, Wendy, John, and Michael were sleeping, a few stray snores coming from Nibs and Cubby. I gave a small snort as Cubby began to mumble words. I wasn't used to sleeping in a real house. For as long as I could remember I had lived in Hangman's tree, sleeping on hammocks and watching fish swim above us.

I stood up and stretched my legs and arms cramped from staying in the same position. My ears perked up as I heard shuffling from Peter's room. AS I opened the door I threw my hood back to see Peter standing near the window, his hands on the sill. He looked exhausted, his arms shaking and sweat forming on his back, arms, and brow.

"Peter…?" I said slowly, stepping across the carpet. He turned slowly, his face showing clear signs of exertion. "What are you doing up? Mrs. Darling said you had a fever…" I trailed off and Peter sat down on the sill as he rubbed his ribs.

"I need to leave," he said. "I need Neverland Slightly. I'm growing up." My eyes widened, and I looked Peter over. I noticed that his pants were sitting above his ankles instead of below. He was growling taller, and I saw a small layer of muscle on his already strong arms.

"You need to heal a bit first Peter, then you can go home," Peter nodded, running a hand sideways through his hair.

"That's not my only problem," he said as he pointed at his pants. "There's something I haven't told you,"

I raised my eyebrows and let out a puff of air. Peter was always very good at keeping secrets. He and I were always close, but he still had his own bits of information that he kept to himself.

"You haven't told me lots," I responded.

Peter sighed and raised his good shoulder. "It's different this time,"

"How?"

"Without me, Neverland will die,"

 **Thank you all once again for taking the time to read this new chapter! I will be gone for two weeks, so I will not be updating. Once I get back I hope to resume to updating as well as finishing off some pre-written chapters for y'all. Please R &R! I accept constructive criticism, but please don't smack me over the head with a book on how to write. **

**Thanks again! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Difficult Telling**

 **Peter**

Slightly's face went from confusion to fear in a matter of seconds. That I understood. Neverland was our home. There were memories there; priceless memories that could not be remade if Neverland was to be destroyed.

It needed me, and I needed it. Without its magic, I would die. Without me to keep the magic alive, it would die. The magic was fueled by hope, dreams, and love. I was the source of all this. Whenever I was left without someone from London or other places in the world, the plants in Neverland would wilt and the water would become foul. Even Hook would leave me alone as he faced terrible storms that ran off of my own loneliness. The Lost Boys would take notice after a while and take care of Neverland while they urged me to travel. Once I had found a companion, my happiness and Neverland's wellbeing was restored to a state of beauty and wonder.

"What do we do?" Slightly asked after a moment of tense silence. He sat next to me and began to fiddle with his red fox tail that was attached to his suit. I let out a deep breath.

"I can only stay here a bit longer," Slightly looked at me, his eyes filled with sadness - like he had lost a love one; which might as well be true. "A week or so, then I need to get back to Neverland."

Slightly nodded, his ears bobbing up and down in enthusiasm. "What about Hangman's Tree?" He asked, fingering his chin. I sat for a moment, thinking. At least it distracted me from the pain I was feeling – the pain of getting older.

"I have an idea!" I said happily. Slightly perked up a bit and his eyes became animated. He beckoned for me to continue. "You Boys could go back and check on Neverland. Y'know, restore the happiness as much you can. While you do that, you can begin to rebuild. You've patched it up enough times to know what to do." Slightly nodded again, this time his blonde bangs bouncing along with his ears.

"I should tell the others!" he said, jumping up in excitement. I let out a small chuckle. This is just what Neverland needed to stay alive while I was gone.

"How about you and I both get to sleep? We can tell them tomorrow." Slightly nodded and helped me up. I wobbled a little, but managed to stay on my feet. I was happy he agreed – silently – for my ribs were throbbing and my shoulder aching. I limped to the bed while holding onto Slightly and sank into the covers than still contained some of my body heat. I instantly curled up and noticed Slightly standing next to me, his hand still on my arm.

"Peter," he began, fingering the covers. "Can I…?" I nodded. He slid next to me in the bed. He had often done this when he had first been chosen to be a Lost Boy. I was a big brother to him, and this was the most comfort I could offer. He missed his family – much to my own confusion – and needed someone who could mimic his older brother whom he had left behind.

Slightly relaxed a bit, though I had not previously noticed his tense muscles. His breathing became regular and I realized he had fallen asleep. In a brotherly embrace, I wrapped my arms around him and slowly drifted off.

 **LINE BREAK  
Wendy**

Morning came quickly with the clattering of dished and Nanna's loud barking. When I opened my eyes, I saw the Lost Boys wandering around, looking at the trinkets throughout the room. Nibs was fiddling with a clock while Cubby was looking at himself in the mirror. The only person I didn't see was Slightly. I searched the room for his foxy ears and tails, but couldn't make them out amongst the grays and browns.

I stretched out my limbs and stood up, then made my way out of the door. I walked down the hall, bumping into Mother holding a tray of food. She balanced herself and gave me warm smile as the smell of fresh food wafted up my nose. "Are you hungry Wendy?"

My stomach growled furiously in response. "I guess so," I said with a small laugh. In curiosity I peered around her shoulder, looking towards Peter's door. "How is he?"

"He's fine Wendy. I'm going to give him some breakfast and then you can see him. But first, I need to feed the other boys," a grin erupted onto both our faces as we made our way into the crowded living room. Mother set the tray on the floor as the Boys gathered around. She handed them each a plate and opened up the various dishes, revealing fruit, eggs, muffins, and toast. The Boys eagerly grabbed the food and began eating, a growling responding in chorus.

I began to eat my food as well, the warmth of it surrounding me. As Mother left, I leaned against the wall and enjoyed myself.

 **LINE BREAK  
Mary Darling**

Once everyone was eating, I left and made my way to Peter's room, cracking the door open. The room was dark, and I could hear breathing from inside. I entered the room and lit the lights dimly, glancing at the form in the bed. I shook my head – my eyes were playing tricks. There appeared to be two in the bed, but I only remember Peter being there.

I stepped closer and looked, seeing a set of auburn hair and a red hood - _Slightly._ Peter and he had always been close, like Slightly was the brother Peter never had. Now Peter was embracing him in brotherly love as they slept.

Peter stirred and opened his eyes. He yawned and removed his arms from Slightly, groaning as the skin around his shoulder pulled. After propping himself painfully against the headboard, he put Slightly's head on his lap. He then let his gaze move around the room until it settled on me.

"Morning!" he said, slightly startled. He looked down at Slightly, red flooding his cheeks in embarrassment.

I gave him a warm smile, sitting on the end of the bed. "How are you feeling Peter?" He sat up a bit, running a hand through his tousled hair.

"Alright," he stammered, lifting the covers and glancing at his legs. He let out a deep sigh and allowed the blanket to fall. "This cannot be happening," he muttered. It was so quiet that I could barely make out the words.

I raised my eyebrows at Peter in question. "What Peter?" I asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"See for yourself," he said, lifting the blanket. I peered at his legs, looking as close as I could at the flannel pants that he was wearing. When I didn't say anything, he pointed at his bony ankles. Then I realized what Peter seemed upset about. The pants rose above his ankles by almost two inches.

"You're," I stammered, "Growing,"

 **LINE BREAK  
Peter **

I nodded solemnly at Mary and she gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Peter," she said and took my cold hand in hers. I shrugged and glanced over at Slightly, noticing how whenever he let out a breath the small tuft of hair near his forehead lifted. We sat there silently, Mary watching me intently, and I watching Slightly in his sleep.

"Does this mean that you have to return soon?" a voice asked. Mary and I looked up immediately to the door. Peeking through was Wendy, her face sad and tears in her eyes. Mary stood up and opened the door slowly. We both let out a sigh as we noticed the whole fleet of Lost Boys behind her. As they stepped in, Slightly woke up, running a hand over his face.

"Good morn-" he began, but was cut off when he realized that everyone in the house (excluding Mr. Darling) was in the room. He self-consciously pulled the blankets up to his chin and pulled his knees to his chest. "Peter, why is everyone here?" he asked after a moment of awkward silence.

I leaned toward him and brought my mouth to his ear. "I need to tell them," I whispered. Slightly nodded and I pulled away from him, and then pushed myself out of the bed. Wendy and Mary rushed to help me but I waved them off with a flick of my hand. I shakily stood, bracing myself by holding tightly on to the dresser beside me. I swallowed and pushed down the pain that rose up as my chest and shoulder were stretched.

From that moment I knew I was already becoming weak. My strength was failing just as Neverland's was. I could feel the land calling me in every part of my body. It needed me, and I needed it.

I washed those thoughts away and turned to the group of people in front of me. "It's true," I sighed, my knees beginning to shake. "I need to return. I can only stay here a few more days."

Wendy stepped forward with a longing look in her crystalline eyes. "Why Peter? Why can't you stay with us?" I began to shrug but stopped as soon as pain shot through my shoulder. I winced and steadied myself as my knees began to shake more. After taking a deep breath, I began to explain.

 **LINE BREAK  
Wendy**

The words Peter said created a numb feeling in my mind. I couldn't believe that he would have to leave us, even though I knew it was for the best. As he spoke, my eyes were locked on him, while his emerald orbs were staring at the carpeted floor. His stance was awkward; his back hunched over, his knuckles gripping the dresser like it was his only hold on life, and his knocking knees spaced apart. His voice quaked with emotion as well as a hint of fear.

When he was finished, everyone was silent, besides the breath that came from their nostrils. Peter was pale as he slowly sunk to the ground. He sat on the carpet and looked relieved that he no longer had the strength to stand. As he sat, his head fell back as if he was trying to get more breath into his lungs.

I turned to the Lost Boys and my family behind me. The Lost Boys all looked sad – except Slightly – and my brothers looked sad with a mixture of disappointment. Mother looked hopeful but concerned, and Father was trying hard not to shed the tears that were already formed in his eyes.

"We should let Peter have some breakfast," Mother said, breaking the tense silence. The Lost Boys nodded with regret and gave Peter a pat on his arm as they left the room. Father followed them out while Mother and I stayed behind. We walked to Peter and pulled him up and onto the bed as gently as we could. He still hissed as his muscles were moved and jostled around.

"Are you okay Peter?" I asked, pulling his blanket up to his waist as he settled against the pillows. He nodded, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Just… tired…" he breathed. I noticed his hands holding tightly to the covers.

"Do you think you could eat something?" Mother questioned, stroking his hair in a motherly way that he wasn't used to. Peter didn't say anything, but nodded and took a few deep breaths. "Alright then, I'll be back with your food in a moment." Mother motioned for me to leave with a toss of her head and followed me out of the room, leaving it silent except for Peter's desperate gasps.

 **I'm back from my camping trip! I have to say, taking a long rest from writing/updating really helped me out with the writers block I was experiencing. As for all of you, I hope you are having a wonderful summer! Thank you for being so patient with me and for taking the time to read this piece of fanfiction. You mean the world to me!  
Please R&R! I also accept any tips or criticism that you may have for me! Ideas are also accepted, as well as any questions you may have.  
Keep on dreaming!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Warm Feelings**

While the Lost Boys were being occupied by Wendy, John, and Michael, I was putting food onto Peter's plate. During his time here he had no eaten much, and everyone knew that a growing boy needed to eat. As I placed a piece of toast onto the plate, a set of arms was wrapped around my waist. I glanced up to see George staring down at me. I gave him a warm smile and he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I haven't seen you around much," I said, cutting the toast into quarters. He let go of me and leaned against the counter, touching his moustache thoughtfully.

"Well Mary, I do have work," he said. I nodded and put the plate onto a nearby tray.

"That's not all, is it?" I questioned. George sighed and placed his hands into his pants pocket. I walked to one of the wall cupboards and pulled out a teacup and a saucer.

"It's just that I am… nervous about the boy," he responded.

"How so?" He raised his eyebrows and brought a hand to his temple like he always did when he was thinking. I began to pour the tea, waiting for his answer.

"I was never expecting to see him again," George said. I stopped pouring the tea and placed the pot down in surprise.

"You knew him too?" George nodded and took my hands in his.

"As a boy, yes. I remember him flying into my room at night, where all my siblings slept. He talked of great adventures where he lived, and once he took us with him. But we got homesick and had to return." My eyes widened in shock.

"That's exactly what happened to me and my brother," I said, and my grip on George's hands tightened.

"And our children as well," George finished the loose end, and then released my hands.

I thought for a moment. Peter had said that when he was away, or when he was lonely, the island would begin to fail bit by bit. I wondered how many children he had brought to the island, hoping that at least one of them would stay by his side. That would keep him from being lonely. But every time, the faith of the child would waver and they would begin to miss their parents – the very thing that Peter saw no need for.

"I should go give Peter his breakfast," I said. George nodded and left the room, leaving me with my thoughts and a tray of food.

 **LINE BREAK  
Peter**

My breathing was finally regular and steady when Mary walked in. She was holding a silver tray piled with steaming food. It smelt delicious and my stomach began to remind me just how hungry I really was. As soon as the plate was put on my lap I grabbed the fork and began to dig in to the eggs, fruit, and toast.

The food was perfect, filling my stomach with warmth. Every morsel was soon consumed, the plate left spotless. I could hear Mary chuckling and I looked up at her sheepishly. "Sorry," I mumbled, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"It's no worry Peter," Mary answered, taking the tray away from me. She placed it on the bedside table and sat next to me, taking my hand in hers. "There's something I need to do today Peter,"

I lifted my eyebrows in question. "I need to change your bandages, but I want to make sure you are okay with it," My body became slightly tense and I tried my hardest to relax. I couldn't allow Mary to see the weakness I had, yet knew she would still view the scars lacing across my back. She had probably already seen them when I had first arrived.

 _So,_ I thought, _nothing to worry about._ "Yes, I'm okay with it," I answered.

Mary smiled and stood up to leave but stopped before going through the door. "When are you planning to have the Boys sent back to Neverland?"

I tapped my chin for a moment, thinking. "Well, I won't send all of them. Probably just Slightly, Cubby, and Nibs; they know exactly how to restore the happiness. They will leave as soon as Tink returns." Mary's face changed as she realized something.

"Where has Tink been? I haven't seen her since you arrived." I gave a small laugh and yawned, my body tired from the amount of talking I had done.

"She went to Neverland to regain her strength," was all I said. I hadn't told anyone how I had escaped the pile of rubble, as it didn't seem the most important.

Mary nodded in understanding and then left the room. I was left with my thoughts; the uncomfortable feeling of Mary seeing my scars arising. I cursed silently, the blankets gripped between my knuckles. It would have to be done; otherwise my shoulder would never heal. With that thought in mind, I closed my eyes.

A few moments later Mary re-entered with a basin of water and a cloth. Behind her was Slightly, who was holding a tray of bandages. He had a warm smile on his face, but there was concern in his eyes. "Is this okay?" He mouthed, tipping his head towards the tray. I gave a small nod and a smile to convince him. Inside I was shaking, but I had to be strong for him and Mary.

Mary began by helping me remove the loose white shirt that rested on my shoulders. Once that was done, she started to slowly unravel the white gauze that laced my torso. Slightly gave my hand a pat when the bandages were gone. I shivered as my bare skin was exposed to the slight chill in the room.

 **LINE BREAK  
Mary Darling**

Peter seemed uncomfortable once the bandages were gone. One arm was wrapped around his stomach while the other was close to Slightly, who was sitting on the bed. Every once in a while Slightly would pat his hand.

My fingers traveled to the wound on Peter's shoulder. He winced as I touched it, his breath hitching slightly in his throat. The wound looked clean, and there was no sign of infection. I gave a sigh of relief; Peter would hopefully heal with no worries now. Slightly handed me a cloth and I wiped over the area, causing Peter to gasp. I noticed his hand gripping tightly to Slightly's. As I worked, I tried not to notice the white lines that crisscrossed his back. I tore my eyes from them and instead asked Slightly for a towel. He handed me one and I dried the area.

The room was completely silent as I re-bandaged Peter. "Now for that head of yours," I declared with a smile. I reached out and removed the bandage from his head, looking at the thin line of stitches that stretched down to the top of his eyebrow. "This looks wonderful. I don't think I need to re-bandage this," Peter smiled and laid back as I gathered up my supplies. His eyes slowly shut and I sighed. I had wanted to confront Peter about the scars, but he had obviously had too much excitement for one day. Instead, I left the room, noticing that Slightly had stayed behind, his hand still in Peters.

 **Ahhhh... THE BROMANCE.**

 **Hello everyone! I am finally back from my holidays and I will be able to update way more often. Thank you so much for your patience!  
I added a bit of George Darling into the story as I had someone mention that there was not much of him in here. George has never been an easy character to write as he is not a prominent character in the Disney film. **

**Please R &R, criticism is accepted! I will try to respond to as many reviews as I can. **

**Thank you so so much for the reviews and support on this story. It means so much to me! Until next time...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan (wish I did)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Terrible Confession**

Days passed by as the Boys prepared to leave. Tinkerbell had returned from Neverland with Hook's ship coated in her golden fairy dust. She had reports of Neverland, saying that the plants were withering and the sky turning gray.

I felt the same. It was ironic. Every day that my wounds healed, my body weakened. I was bedridden, unable to move around too much without becoming exhausted. I was in a constant state of feeling feverish. My body was hot, but I was shivering so badly that my teeth would sometime knock together. Mary and Wendy were constantly near me, dousing me in cold water in a vain attempt to lower the fever.

My only real hope of surviving was Neverland. If the Boys could restore it as much as possible, then I would be strong enough to return. The day had finally come for them to begin, and I was as alert as I could be. From the nursery I could hear running about and shouting. I rolled my eyes when Slightly's voice raised above all the others. He was already taking advantage of his leadership.

I turned my head as the door opened and a small group of people walked in. The whole house was in the room, the ship outside the window just waiting for passengers. I took a deep breath and lifted the blanket that I was under, and then swung my legs off the side of the bed. Mary and Wendy each grabbed an arm as I struggled to stand up. My body shook as if all the muscles were tensed up. Once I was steady, I shook of Mary and Wendy and leaned against the dresser as I had days before while delivering the news of mine and Neverland's state.

Clearing my throat, I began to speak.

 **LINE BREAK  
Slightly **

"I hope you all know what to do. Restoring the happiness is as much as you can do and you are the best group of Boys to do that. Slightly-" he looked at me, his green eyes glimmering. "Do your best to keep the others in line. I trust you," His eyes said what he couldn't out loud, and I nodded solemnly.

After a moment of silence the goodbyes began. Mrs. Darling gave us each a tight hug and a smile, Wendy following suit. John and Michael shook our hands and Mr. Darling gave us a stiff nod. One by one we went up to Peter. The Twins each got a pat on the back, Cubby was given a grin and Nibs a shake of the hand. Tootles was staying behind, too young and humble to come with us.

I approached Peter once everyone else was done. He gave me a smile but I could see the glaze over his eyes. It was probably from the fever, or for the fear of his life, or both. I saw his chin begin to quiver and the next moment we were clutched in a desperate embrace. I could feel his arms, weakly around my shoulders, his body sagging from lack of sleep. After a few long seconds, we separated. Peter had tears staining his face, and there was a small wet spot on the shoulder of my suit where he had buried his face.

My breath quickened as I walked away from the group and to the window. The golden plank rested on the sill and I stepped on it. I gave one last glance at Peter before I boarded, the other Boys following closely behind.

 **LINE BREAK  
Mary Darling**

Once the Boys were gone, I gave Tootles to Wendy with instructions to keep him, John, and Michael occupied. George left the room to do some work and I was left alone with Peter. He was still standing against the dresser and I grabbed his arm and started to lead him towards the bed.

"No," he said, tossing his head towards the sill. I got the message and helped him hobble over, where he sat down against the bench and placed his head on his hands. He stared out the window watching the golden ship shrink in the sky. He let out a sign and covered his eyes with his fingers.

"Have I ever told you about the scars?" his voice was soft but was not trembling.

I didn't say anything in response, allowing Peter time to gather his obviously muddled and confused thoughts.

"When Wendy took me here I was scared. I was scared…" he trailed off and I rubbed his back. He inhaled some fresh air and began again. "I was scared because of the scars. They came from my father. I was worthless to him, a useless runt that could do nothing. When I couldn't do all my chores in one day he would take his belt..." Peter began to sob, his shoulders shaking. Tears streamed down his face in neat lines that met at his chin and dripped down to his lap. "I – I was useless Mary. I couldn't do anything. Every night I'm scared I'll wake up and be back in the shed with him looming over me."

His sobbing continued and I held him in my arms until his sobs were nothing but a few stray sniffs. He pulled away from me and stared at his feet which were curled underneath him. "Then Tink found me in the park. She took me up and led me to Neverland… I've been there since then."

I nodded when Peter finished his story. He began to itch at his back and let out a stretching yawn. "I think it's time for you to get some sleep," I said. I put my arm around his waist and hoisted him up, then placed him in the bed. The blanket was draped over his legs and he immediately sunk into the pillows. In a few moments, he was fast asleep.

 **LINE BREAK  
Slightly**

The airborne ship arrived in Neverland faster than we thought it would. This was mostly because of Tinkerbell, who gave as much of her dust as she could to speed us up. I steered the ship through the mass of fluffy clouds directly to our home in the stars.

I let out a small gasp when I saw Neverland. Instead of looking green and bright, the island was dark and gloomy, with none of the normal rainbows. The clouds above looked angry and the sea was tossing. My thoughts were distracted as I hear banging from the deck. I ran out of the main cabin and saw the Lost Boys preparing to dock in the water. Nibs was at the wheel and Tinkerbell was releasing some of her dust bit by bit to allow the ship to sink.

The landing was rough as the ship was slapped with hard waves over and over again. The Twins acted quickly and hauled the anchor overboard, where it splashed into the water and sank. Tinkerbell used her remaining strength to sprinkle us with her fairy dust and we all thought the happiest thoughts we could. Soon we were up in the air and flying towards the smoky remains of Hangman`s tree.

The devastation there was huge. The whole thing was a pile of charred wood and pieces of broken glass. It was a wonder that Peter even survived. He must have been in his room when the explosion happened, meaning that he would have been crushed by layers of wood and dirt.

I turned to see the Boys standing in front of me as they often had in front of Peter; their arms at their sides and their backs straight. I began to pace in front of them and tipped my head towards the ruins. "Cubby, Nibs and I will start off by clearing some of this junk while the Twins will begin to do all they can to restore the happiness. Smile, laugh, sing songs and have some fun. Get dirty in the mud and visit the mermaids. Do anything that makes you happy and the island will have a chance." All the Boys nodded at their command and the Twins ran off. I could already hear their excited voice as they chanted songs and teased Hook (that was one of the islands favourite things).

Cubby, Nibs, and I started to pick up the remains of our once home. The work was hard but it needed to be done. We saved some of the less damaged pieces of wood so we could rebuild and started to work in the centre. The further we got into the mess, the harder it got. A small wafted by my nose. It was almost… metallic. I glanced down at the piece of wood I was holding and on it saw a large red stain.

Blood… that much was obvious; and Peter`s blood at that. There were copious amounts of it on and around the piece of wood. I ignored it and began to haul out more wood at a faster pace.

Hours passed before darkness fell. The Twins had returned with smiles upon their faces, for the island was already getting better. The grass was greener and the sky clearer. I leaned back against the tree near me and closed my eyes, slowly drifting off into sleep.

 **LINE BREAK  
Peter **

My sleep at first was peaceful, and I was floating harmlessly in a void of stars. Tinkerbell was next to me, her body sparkling as she flew back and forth. All was well until the stars suddenly disappeared along with Tink, and I was left in complete darkness. I let out a cry as invisible hands grabbed my arms and feet. I struggled and kicked, but to no avail.

Suddenly, a light came back on. My eyes widened when I realized where I was. I was sitting in the center of the living room in my home at Earth. Father was standing across from me, his arms folded across his chest. In on tight fist was his belt, coiled into a small roll. I back up again the rocking chair in fear.

Father didn`t say a word as he approached me with his belt in the air. I twisted and hid my face as it came flying down and made contact with my skin. I let out a large scream and began thrashing as everything dissolved into a dark void.

 **DUN DUN DUN! Big reveal here! I guess now the title kinda makes sense. There is still more to come!**

 **Hello! Here is a decently long chapter for all of you to read! I hope you all had a great week.  
I'm going to try to finish this up before the beginning of school. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read! The support means so much to me.  
Please - as always - R&R! I accept constructive criticism but no flame please! **

**Have a nice night everyone! The next chapter will be up as soon as possible!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Revival**

 **Slightly**

Neverland had worked its magic overnight. In the morning the explosion area that was previously nothing but dust and bits of charred wood had grass growing from various areas. We were still missing our tree, and we knew that lots of happiness would have to be spread in order to make it appear.

The tree had been a gift from Neverland to Peter when he had first come. Areas were perfectly hollowed out in order for us to crawl into the tree and to our hideout. So we had built the interior and made it our home. My mind wandered back to my first time in Hangman's Tree. I had been the same age – of course – but weaker. My first night was spent playing with Peter and crying in my hammock as I missed my parents. Despite my hysteria at first, I had gotten used to risky life on Neverland.

This all flashed through my mind as I watched the patch of grass in front of me. The rest of the boys were sitting next to me, all staring intently at the tree in the center. The sore silence was interrupted as the ground began to shake. The patch of grass quivered and began to bulge up. We quickly jumped to our feet and backed up.

"It's happening!" I shouted excitedly. "Quickly, everyone start doing something fun to boost the growing!" The Boys nodded and immediately got to work. The Twins started jump roping with their tails and erupted in giggles whenever they tripped. Cubby began to chase around Nibs in a game of 'freeze tag' and I laughed as they ran around the field.

I quickly glanced back to the patch of grass where the top of the tree was emerging. The branches pushed up the soil and rose up into the sky. We watched in awe as the whole tree broke through the surface. The ground stopped rumbling and a gust of wind blew past of us; it was as if the island was sighing in relief. I hope Peter was feeling the same.

 **LINE BREAK  
Mary Darling**

The wet cloth wasn't doing anything to bring Peter's fever down. Every time it was placed upon his forehead he would thrash around and it would fall onto the bed. Wendy and I had done as much as we could to wake him up but he had been in this hallucinating state since yesterday. The only words that ever came out of his mouth were small grunts or cries of pain.

I sat in a chair next to the bed, watching Peter moan and move around in his bed. His auburn hair was plastered to his flushed face and his features were contorted in pain. As I watched him a gust of wind blew through the window, chilling me. Peter suddenly relaxed, becoming still in the bed. His face relaxed and became one of peace and tranquility. His breathes were no longer laboured but normal, his chest slowly rising in falling in time with the removal of air.

Standing up, I placed my hand on his head which was still wet but a normal temperature. My mind swam in shock. A few seconds ago, he was running a high fever – higher than any I had seen before. Now he was simply sleeping, as if the illness had completely fled him – if it was an illness. I had checked all his wounds for infection but they were all healing. His puncture wound was slowly scabbing over and his ribs were no longer causing any problems for breathing.

A small cough sounded from next to me and Peter's eyes fluttered open. He squinted in the morning light and let out a breath. "How are you feeling?" I asked, sitting next to him and taking his small hand.

"Tired," he responded as he slowly sat up against the pillows.

"What happened to you Peter?"

 **LINE BREAK  
Peter**

My mind felt heavy but renewed, as if part of me was living again. I felt my growth physically slow down and my strength begin to return to my veins. Mary's question rang through my ears and I thought for a moment. I remembered falling asleep and then being stuck in a nightmare. Images flashed through my head in sharp bursts and I pressed the palms of my hands to my eyelids in an attempt to stop the flood. I could feel a hand of my back and a voice telling me to breathe.

 _In, out. In, out. In, out._

My muscles relaxed and I put down my hands. Mary was in front of me, a look of concern etched into her face. "I'm alright." I lied, giving her a lopsided grin. She nodded and returned the smile and asked her question again.

"I was dying, I think. I was… stuck in a state. But while I was sleeping I felt something cool wash over me and fill my body with life. Then I woke up here."

"Do you know why you got up right now?" I shook my head, thinking for a moment. The newness of life was connected to Neverland, that much I knew. But what would have that large of an effect on me? The Boys were doing work, which is why I could feel my strength returning and…

"The tree!" I shouted, suddenly remembered. "Of course! It was destroyed when the bomb went off, but it must be back now. Only that change would restore enough happiness to break me from the nightmares," In excitement I threw myself off the bed and began to jump around the room. I felt energized as a laugh escaped my mouth.

"Peter!" Mary said in a stern tone. "Get back into the bed," I stopped and went back into the bed, a smile still on my face.

"They're doing it," I sighed. "They really are"

 **LINE BREAK  
Slightly**

The next few hours were full of bustling about as the Boys and I ran back and forth, dragging supplies into the new tree. Nibs had re-assembled the noose on its special branch and the secret doors had been camouflaged by the Twins. I slipped through one of the entrances and landed neatly on the soft floor of the hideout. I let out a breath as I looked around the empty room. The fish pond above us casted light into the hideout and the walls were woody and fresh. I ran my hand along the side and went into the main room where Cubby was hanging up a new curtain for Peter's section.

"How is that coming Cubby?" I asked, giving him a slap on the back. He ran his hand backwards across his forehead and offered me a smile.

"Pretty well Slights," he responded – using my least favourite nickname. "Do you mind putting in some hooks for the hammocks into the ceiling?"

I nodded and grabbed the spare hammer and some metal pieces that we had found on Hook's ship.

Hours passed and night fell across the island. We lay inside the hideout, our breaths making small bits of fog. The night was cold – another sign that Peter was still struggling in London. Usually nights were a perfect temperature for sleeping – not too hot and not too cold. But now we were all huddled against each other, trying to stay warm as the stars passed overhead.

I closed my eyes; remembered Peter's blood on my hands, the smell in my nostrils, and the sound of him in pain ringing through my ears. Neverland was still haunted by his absence, missing a large part of its own life. It was going to stay in a state of half alive and half gone until he returned to the island. In my mind, I prayed it would be soon.

 **Hello everyone! I would like to start of this note with apologizing for my long absence. I have not uploaded in one month! I will try to update more often and try to make the chapters longer for your enjoyment. I have to say, this story is coming slowly to a close.  
I have a couple reasons for my absence. The first is what we all dread - the return to school. I have been quite busy with projects and tests. This year includes alot of individual work and essays which will help improve my writing over time.  
The second reason is that my little cousin recently passed away after a tragic and sudden accident on the farm. The shock has worn off so now I am able to upload this chapter before the funeral. **

**I want to thank you all for the support I have received on this story. Please drop me a review - constructive criticism is always wanted! I am always wanting to work towards improving my writing.**

 **Have a wonderful week!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**


	9. QUICK AN: Absence

**Hello wonderful readers!**

 **I must apologize for being such a procrastinator and not uploading for like a month. I've been extremely busy with school and person matters but I hope to have the final chapter of this fic uploaded within a week or so. I need to write and edit it, and DEDICATE IT to someone! Yes, the last chapter will have a dedication.**

 **I would love to thank all of you for your support and I hope that you have a wonderful week!**


End file.
